Solo
by zephyr hb
Summary: Esta hisoria comienza en el futuro no muy lejado de Ash ketchup, donde comienza a descubrir que la vida puede ser un poquito dificil cuando se trata de amor... Advertencias: shounen ai... espero que les guste
1. Tomo 1

Solo…

* * *

Capitulo 1. Misty 

Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, se detuvo justo en frente de las puertas del gimnasio… y tembló un poco más fuerte.

-Pikapi –una pequeña patita se poso en su nuca y otra toco su mejilla.

Satoshi respiro hondo y volteo a verlo, Pikachu tenía una de sus miradas de preocupación mientras intentaba abrasarlo desde su hombro para darle ánimo.

-Estoy bien Pikachu, -dijo el muchacho intentando calmarlo al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa en sus facciones, pero por la cara de su pokemon supo que eso no servia con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, así que suspiro y dio una explicación mejor- de verdad, estoy bien, solo un poco nervioso.

Y por Dios que lo estaba, acababa de regresar de su último viaje, ahora que era un verdadero maestro pokemon, el mas joven en mucho, mucho tiempo, se dedicaba a recorrer diversas regiones en busca de nuevas aventuras, y siempre las encontraba.

Nuevos amigos, nuevos pokemon, nuevas leyendas de las cuales era participe.

Sonrió al recordar el ultimo pokemon legendario que se presento y le dijo que él era el "elegido", Por favor, que se consiguieran otra persona, aunque por lo que entendía, el elegido de uno, era el elegido de todos o mas o menos, así que ni modo, le tocaba salvar el mundo o dimensiones o lo que fuera a cada rato.

Cada vez que terminaba un viaje y/o salvar algo, regresaba a casa, donde su mamá todavía lo esperaba con Mr. Mine, cocinando sus platillos favoritos, y el aroma de los guisados, de las violetas de su mamá por la ventana, la sensación de casa, tan relajante y tibia, lo sanaban lo suficiente como para seguir su viaje, siempre con algunos de sus pokemon o solo… con Pikachu.

También… también estaba ella.

Ya no eran unos niños inmaduros… bueno, tal vez si inmaduros, pero con diecisiete años y medio, había cambiado un poco su cuerpo, ahora la mayoría de las personas lo miraban por la calle, o eso le dijo Brock una vez, aunque en ese entonces no le creyó.

Ahora… ahora estaba rezando por tener aunque sea un poco del encanto que sus amigos le decían que poseía, aunque el se viera reflejado en los lagos, espejos, ríos y cristales, como un ser… sin chiste, sin atractivo, sin… nada que se pareciera a esos modelos de comerciales o revistas.

¿Y a quién le importa?.

Sin pensarlo más atravesó las puertas solo para arrepentirse cinco segundos después cuando las hermanas de Misty prácticamente lo atacaron al verlo. Siempre era lo mismo, desde hacia algún tiempo.

Él llegaba, ellas atacaban, y solo se detenían un poquito cuando Misty se presentaba y comenzaban a platicar. Traían té, pasteles y hasta presumían uno que otro pokemon extraño que conseguían de quien sabe que manera, una vez le regalaron un dratini solo porque dijo que el pequeño era una maravilla y que las chicas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al criarlo.

Ash creía que era porque querían que se casara con Misty.

-Ash… mira cuanto has crecido, cada día te vez más apuesto –dijo una mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

-Aja, aja –confirmo otra mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo- y yo digo que se te vería bien un pendiente, pero así esta bien, como quieras.

-No, no, no, eso no esta bien, Ashy se ve bien como esta –dijo la ultima mientras se disputaba un lugar entre sus hermanas.

Ahora que normalmente él hubiera corrido, como siempre y buscaría refugio cerca de Misty, que suponía que era lo que ellas querían, pero con el nudo que tenia en su garganta y el nerviosismo ni se movió.

-Piiii… kaaaa…. CHUUUUU.

Años y años de experiencia le enseñaron que cuando se trata de un ataque de pikachu, es mejor… es mejor… rayos, y ya llevaba una eternidad recibiendo esas descargas… para qué, para nada.

Cuando al fin termino de sentir la energía eléctrica abrió los ojos y casi le da un ataque de risa cuando vio que quedó mejor parado que las chicas, estaban un poco achicharradas y lanzando un poquito de humo por la boca.

-Hola a ti también… Pikachu –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Piii –dijo el pequeño ratón desde su hombro y Ash creyó ver un poco de celos por su maestro- Pikapi, pi pika chaaa pika… chuu.

Lo que en términos generales, incorporando los gestos y movimientos, significo para Ash algo así como 'Ash, terminemos ya y ve a decirle a Misty lo que vienes a decirle', eso o que quería un sándwich.

-Nnn –dijo afirmando decidido, apretó las manos decidido y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenia en ellas, lo había olvidado.

Un paquete de flores, suspiro cuando vio que el papel estaba un poco quemado y unos cuantos pétalos cocidos.

-Flores –dijeron las tres hermanas sorprendidas y por un momento, las sonrisas más brillantes se dejaron ver.

-E… esta… Misty?.

_Tonto_.

Las sonrisas cayeron, y tres respuestas diferentes se escucharon al mismo tiempo.

-Si.

-No.

-Nnn, creo que tengo que ver.

Ash parpadeo confundido, luego sonrió.

-Eh?

-Tenemos que ver… creo que estaba… -dijo la mas grande de ellas, y según experiencia de Sato, la más lista.

-Salio, se fue al mercado a comprar maquillaje.

De acuerdo, ahora estaba seguro que pasaba algo raro, Misty nunca compra maquillaje.

-Para hacer un guisado –una vez más, la más grande volvió a hablar- fue a comprar las cosas para hacer un guisado para sus lindas hermanas.

-Escuche maquillaje –sonrió una vez más mientras se disculpaba por haber malentendido, sin saber que su sonrisa tenia efecto anestesiante.

-Eso dije tontito –(¿lo ven, y eso es solo el inicio).

-Pensé que estaba en la sala principal con… -la ultima de las tres hermanas que faltaba por hablar hablo, y se cayó cuando sus otras hermanas la miraron con alerta.

Muy raro…

Camino decidido hacia la sala en la que siempre se sentaba a platicar con la chica.

-Espera Ashy… no es…

Y esta vez, ni siquiera le hizo caso, atravesó la puerta sin tocar, como de costumbre, y sonrió tontamente pensando que la encontraría en pijama y que tal vez por eso sus hermanas la estaban ocultando.

_¿Por qué?_

…

-… No

Su voz fue una suplica en un suspiro.

Ahí estaba, igual o más bonita que la última vez, con el cabello suelto más largo y alborotado, dándole un aspecto más salvaje que antes, con sus ojos azules más brillantes y entrecerrados, su pecho un poco más crecido, y su cintura mucho más femenina y estrecha, siendo abrazada por alguien más.

Y sus labios... sus labios estaban besándolo.

Era un chico de cabello azul corto, con pantalón de mezclilla negro y camisa blanca sin mangas.

-Zafiro… basta…

Y ni siquiera lo habían escuchado entrar…

-Pero Misty –el chico lloriqueo como si le quitaran un caramelo delicioso- no me canso de besarte.

Todo era un cuento, de seguro un sueño extraño de esos en los que te despiertas con el miedo, así que no importaba nada, para que molestarse en separarlos cuando despertaría en un momento a otro.

Comenzó a temblar y ni siquiera lo notó, escasamente percibió una garrita de pikachu posándose preocupada en su mejilla.

-Misty –la voz de la hermana de ella se escucho a su espalda.

Y cuando la chica se espanto al escuchar la voz, y lo miro, primero con miedo, luego con tristeza y finalmente, cuando su mirada se poso en el ramillete de flores que tenía, con lástima, Satoshi supo que no estaba soñando.

_Tonto¿ por qué no te das cuenta que no te quiere?._

Se giró y corrió, porque vio que la chica iba a hablar y no quería que viera cuanto lo lastimó.

Plack, tock tack.

Y tropezó.

Había un borde en la alfombra que comunicaba el pasillo con la sala, siempre le pasaba, pero a todo mundo le parecía gracioso y siempre reían cuando ocurría, era una de esas cosas que esperas con ansia porque te asegura que todo esta en orden, Misty le dijo una vez, hacia tiempo, que el día que no tropezara, el mundo se acabaría.

Se equivocó… el mundo se acabó y el seguía tropezándose.

El silenció que siguió pareció durar por siempre, y la sensación de Ash de estar haciendo el ridículo se enfatizo cada segundo, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente.

-Pikapi, chuu? –la voz de pikachu fue la primera en escucharse, pero Ash no pudo contestarle, ni levantar la cara del suelo, estaba llorando y eso se hizo notorio cuando un par de gotas golpearon la alfombra, seguida de otra y otras y otras…

Nadie sabía que hacer, y nadie hizo nada.

-¿Estas bien?

Un par de manos fuertes lo ayudaron a levantar desde los hombros, y el chico se tenso, pero se puso de pie, firme, aunque el resto lo viera llorar.

-…

El chico de pelo azul, Zafiro, lo miro de frente unos segundos de silencio, sorprendido, obviamente, que un chico de su misma edad llorara como un niño por una tonta caída en la alfombra.

-Nnnn, no llores –dijo cuando salio de su transe y saco un pañuelo de su bolsa- no fue un golpe tan fuerte –comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas con cuidado, mientras pikachu lo veía alucinado desde el suelo- lamentamos haberte sorprendido con… "nuestro acto", pero no era para que salieras corriendo así… bueno, no se si yo…

-Zafiro, -la voz de Misty lo cortó a media oración, no que fuera importante- ¿podrías dejarme hablar un momento con él?

El chico miro de Ash a Misty repetitivamente, para acabar llegando a la conclusión de que se perdió algo, así que sonrió como un tonto y antes de irse acarició la cabeza de Ash como si fuera un perro y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya no llores ne, no te queda.

Y salio de la habitación acompañado por las hermanas de Misty que habían seguido la carrera, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-….

-Perdona, es un tonto –dijo la chica no sabiendo que más decir, mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento a él y pikachu con una señal.

-Hoy… -comenzó sin moverse con voz débil para luego repetir más fuerte- Hoy te iba a pedir que salieras conmigo.

-…. –Misty no respondió.

-Yo te quiero, no se desde cuando, pero me gustas… te quiero.

-Yo… yo te quería, desde siempre te quería -las lágrimas se comenzaron a juntar en sus ojos, pero ninguno apartó la mirada.

Y guardaron silencio unos momentos, sin saber que más decir.

-Déjalo… déjale y quédate conmi…

-No –la voz de la muchacha fue dura, y se mareo cuando vio a Ash comenzar a llorar una vez más- no lo dejare, porque te iras, y se que yo no puedo ir contigo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no…!

-¡SOLO LO SE! –se detuvo y respiro hondo- lo se, siempre lo he sabido, y… y lo intente un tiempo, siguiéndote en algunos viajes, intentando seguir tu ritmo e ignorando mis responsabilidades… lo… lo intente como no tienes idea…

Ash miro a sus pies… Pikachu lo miro, sin saber que hacer. Se agacho y lo tomo con cuidado y luego recogió lo que quedo de su ramo, quemado por el ataque de su amigo y desojado por su caída, ninguna flor quedaba intacta.

Y aun así… aún así, cuando Misty lo recibió de las manos de Ash, le pareció que era la cosa más hermosa que recibió y recibiría en toda su vida, el chico la beso una vez, en la mejilla, con cariño y dio la vuelta, caminó con cuidado y no tropezó con el borde de la alfombra, tomo la manija de la puerta y se detuvo.

-Solo te pediré una sola cosa –dijo sin voltear hacia ella- hasta que yo regrese a verte de nuevo, y no se cuando sea eso, puede ser en dos horas, un año, una década o tal vez nunca, no vuelvas a buscarme, ni a llamarme ni a preguntar por mi, porque si no… -las lagrimas salieron una vez más y las aparto con brusquedad, molesto- porque si no, creo que me moriré de dolor.

Y se fue, sin decir adiós, ni hasta pronto, ni siquiera verla una ultima vez.

* * *

_Por favor Dios._

_Si existes, no dejes que se quede solo._

_Si lo amas, impídele morir_

_Porque morirá si esta solo, y si muere…_

_Moriremos después de él._

_Por favor… por favor… Dios._

* * *

_

* * *

_  
Capitulo 2 De sangre madera y lodo.

Caminó directo a una tienda de víveres, compro unas cuantas cosas y sonrió siempre hacia los empleados, tal vez hasta le contaron algún chiste, ya no lo recordaba bien.

Tomo el resto de sus pokebolas y las mando con el profesor Oak, pero no se molesto en hablar con él, solo le dijo algo así como una caminata por el bosque de regreso y colgó. Ni siquiera tenia idea de que algo pudiera doler tanto.

Un poco antes de llegar a la salida del pueblo, Satoshi giro hacia la espesura del bosque. Normalmente, cuando uno se refería a una caminata de regreso por el bosque, no se refería literalmente al bosque espeso, sino los caminos que ya estaban trazados, y aunque Pikachu se sintió incomodo con este echo, decidió que esta vez, y solo esta vez, caminar por un bosque oscuro no era mala idea para despejar la mente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que la noche cayó, sin llegar a pelear nunca con un pokemon, aunque se cruzaron con muchos. Ahora, el elegido era reconocido hasta por los pokemons de los bosques.

-¿Te parece aquí para acampar pikachu? –pregunto el chico con una sonrisa que al ratón le pareció real.

-…Pi –contesto pikachu cuando vio que la pregunta requería una respuesta real.

-Genial, entonces espérame aquí mientras voy a buscar la leña.

Sin esperar respuesta Satoshi giro y comenzó a alejarse del claro luego de dejar sus cosas en orden, el ratón lo iba a seguir, pero decidió que Pikapi necesitaba un tiempo para pensar… solo… aunque eso doliera, y comenzó a ver que podía hacer de utilidad para el chico. Después de darle muchas vueltas, descubrió que en verdad lo único que podía hacer en el campamento, y con su tamaño, era desenvolver la cobija de Pikapi para cuando él volviera, así que lo hizo, y luego espero un poco más, y comenzó a colocar las piedras de alrededor para hacer la corona donde descansaría el fuego.

Y espero un poco más, hasta que ya no pudo y corrió hacia el bosque como un lunático, sintiendo que su corazón pararía si no encontraba a Pikapi.

Lo encontró, no muy lejos de ahí, mientras el chico recogia un pequeño paquete de leña que se había caído, al parecer.

Se acercó lentamente a él, en silencio, y justo cuando lo iba a llamar, observo que el chico lloraba, igual o peor de cómo lo había echo en la sala de Misty.

Ash terminó de recoger las últimas varas con manos temblorosas y tomó el pequeño paquete con ambas manos.

-MMMAAAAAAHHHH –lo aventó contra un árbol y este se volvió a descomponer en varas- AAAhhh, Aaaahhh, AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhh.

Como un demente, Satoshi comenzó a golpear el tronco del árbol mas cercano hasta el cansancio, una y otra vez, hasta que la madera atravesó la piel y la sangre comenzó a salir lentamente, lo siguió golpeando hasta que el dolor físico y el agotamiento superaron el dolor de su corazón, y entonces, y solo entonces, lloro una vez más, recargando la frente en el árbol… sin lagrimas, porque se habían acabado hacia ya tiempo.

-Pi… ka.

El sonido de su amigo lo sobresalto, y con rapidez irguió la espalda sin levantarse del suelo y, sin voltear a verlo, se limpio los pocos restos de lagrimas que le quedaban. Reunio un poco de valor y volteo despacio.

Pikachu, lo veía muy preocupado desde su altura y sostenía una vara entre los dientes, la dejo a sus pies y fue a buscar otra.

Y otra, y otra… tardo un poco, y en ese tiempo ni Ash ni pikachu volvieron a hablar, hasta que el paquete estuvo una vez más completo Ash levanto las manos y las coloco sobre el montón para llevárselo, pero pikachu puso también sus garras sobre las suyas y Ash no las movió.

Con mucho cuidado, y como si se fueran a romper por estar echas de cristal, la primera mano de Ash fue levantada y puesta a la luz de la luna, llena de mugre, sangre y astillas, y a una indicación de pikachu, la mano se abrió, para comenzar a ser lamida, con cuidado y cariño.

Una por una, las heridas de Ash fueron limpiadas de polvo, sangre y madera, y cuando ambas manos estuvieron bien desde el punto de vista de pikachu, partieron hacia el claro con el pequeño paquete dividido.

* * *

Capitulo 3 Favores

Cuando llegaron al claro Ash paseo la mirada por el pequeño "campamento" que había echo su pequeño amigo y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Sabes? –dijo con la voz un poco ronca de tanto llorar y un rubor permanente- no tenias que hacerlo… pero gracias, muchas gracias.

-Pi.. ka… -dijo el ratón también con un ligero rubor que ocultaba bien bajo su pelaje.

-Estaré bien… gracias a ti –dijo el chico mientras caminaba al centro del claro y colocaba las varas en posición para el fuego, pero cuando pikachu quiso acercarse a prender el fuego con un rayo Satoshi lo detuvo- No, no… no es necesario –continuo mientras sacaba unos fósforos de su mochila- yo puedo.

Y tomo una cerilla de la caja para prender el fuego.

-Hay –el quejido se escapo sin querer cuando la llama llegó a sus dedos porque la estúpida madera estaba un poco húmeda de una lluvia reciente y no quería encender.

-Pikapi, pi ka, pika chaaaaa, chaaa…

Y el regaño se dejo oir durante un buen rato, pikachu lo regaño por irresponsable, hablador y tonto, además de que se apresuro a encender el fuego antes de que Satoshi lo intentara otra vez, así que cuando terminó, lo miro un rato y luego se sentó al fuego, esperando a que pikapi preparara la cena, que fue una lata de atún para hacer sándwich.

Comieron en silencio, y ahora que Sato estaba mucho más calmado, parecía disfrutar la comida con su amigo.

-Pikachu… -el ratón volteo a verlo con curiosidad- tengo un favor que pedirte¿prometes que lo intentaras?.

-Pika –dijo decidido y lanzando chispitas con las mejillas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

N/A: Huy, conozco a un par de gente que me va a matar por hacer esto, sobre todo porque no he actualizado las demás historias en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que intento adelantarlas se me bloquea la inspiración… me da coraje.

La pareja de este fic todavía es un misterio, la verdad puede que ponga a Zafiro… es que me fascina el nombre. Saben?... la verdad muchos de los cambios que pongo en las historias están provocadas por un personaje paralelo a este, bueno, no en todas, pero si en algunas y es un personaje que me gustaría poner en las otras historias… aunque es un bobo.

Nnnn, que más me resta decir… A si, este fic esta pensado para agradecer a todas las personas que me mandan esos reviews tan bonitos y que me hacen sentir un buen escritor… aunque no lo sea, mi ortografía es pésima.

Nos vemos luego.

PD. SOY HOMBRE CARAJO!.


	2. Quiero estar contigo

Quiero estar contigo.

No… Su Pikapi simplemente no le podía pedir eso…

Pikachu lo miro desde el suelo, tantas cosas que le quería decir… su corazón le dolía horrores, tanto... Se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia él, que lo abrazara… por favor que lo abrazara.

Ash sonrió con tristeza cuando su pequeño pikachu se acercó, lo tomo una vez más y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Por favor… dijiste que lo intentarías… Pikachu –y lo depositó en el suelo junto a él.

-Pika… -sus ojos mostraron temor cuando sintió la tierra otra vez en sus pies.

No, por Dios… que no le pidiera eso… es que… ¿Acaso no siempre pensó en él?… su Pikapi no le podía pedir la única cosa en el mundo que el no podría nunca cumplir.

-Tienes que… -dijo levantando la mano hacia el bosque- tienes que…

-Pi, ¡PIKAPI!.

El sonido no dejo que la ultima palabra de Ash fuera pronunciada, y antes de que lo intentara de nuevo, el pequeño roedor bajo las orejas y las cubrió fuertemente con sus garras, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

…………………………….

¿Es que no lo entendía?.

Estaba arto de ser un estorbo para los demás, arto de ser un estorbo para Misty, para sus amigos, para su mamá, para el profesor Oak, para pikachu.

Cada uno de ellos, en algún momento tuvieron que dejar algo por él.

Misty dejo de amarlo… por él, lo entendía, lo entendió cuando le dijo, aunque dolió mucho.

Sus amigos… sus amigos en algún momento, sin excepción, dejaron a un lado sus familias y obligaciones para cuidarlo por algunos instantes… como Brock. El líder de gimnasio no tenía ninguna necesidad de acompañarlo, pero lo hizo durante muchos viajes, ignorando a sus hermanos y a su padre que recién había regresado en su momento.

Su mama había dado la vida por él, se había olvidado completamente de sus necesidades como persona y ahora solo era una mamá, esperando siempre la llegada de su hijo tras un largo viaje.

Y todavía recordaba cuando era un niño pequeño y el profesor había estado ahí para enseñarle como era tener un padre después de que el suyo se fuera lejos, todas las horas que pasaba junto a él enseñándole a ser un niño responsable, a jugar y a estudiar en su momento, y todos estos años que había estado cuidando de él desde lejos, señalándole uno que otro camino y siempre pensando en él.

Pikachu… Pikachu lo daba todo, todo el tiempo… por él.

Y él siempre pensó que dar lo mejor de si mismo para seguir adelante era suficiente para pagarles… pero que tonto… nunca podría pagarles porque era inmaduro y egoísta.

Por eso…

-Quiero que busques la felicidad… lejos de mí.

Dijo por ultima vez antes de tomar su mochila, meter apresuradamente un par de cosas y caminando hacia el bosque, sin recoger su bolsa de dormir y dejando el campamento a medias.

……………………..

Pero… su Pikapi era ahora su única felicidad.

Sin saber que más hacer, comenzó a caminar tras él, y cuando vio que Ash comenzó a correr, el corrió tan rápido como él, lo siguió a través de los árboles, mientras se internaban cada vez más en el bosque hasta que…

Ki, Tks.

Ash tropezó con una raíz tras un borde y se torció el pie. No grito, pero por su cara, Pikachu supo que eso dolía mucho. Se acercó con cuidado, para ver que tan grave era la torcedura.

-Vete, -dijo el moreno mientras lagrimas de dolor comenzaban a escapar por sus ojos- Rayos… ¡Vete! –volvió a gritar mientras tomaba su tobillo con fuerza.

Pero pikachu siguió acercándose, y cuando Satoshi comprendió que no se iba a detener, tomo en su desesperación una pequeña roca y la aventó hacia el roedor.

Nunca, en todos sus años de batallas, se sintió tan herido, el petardo ni siquiera era grande, ni fue lanzado con fuerza, pero lo lastimo tanto que le costo trabajo respirar. Intentó transformar su dolor en ira, pero no funcionó cuando viro la vista una vez más a Sato y lo encontró llorando de dolor y pena.

-Por favor… vete –repitió llevándose las manos al cuerpo y abrazándose a si mismo.

_Todo, absolutamente todo… menos eso._

Así que, aunque nunca lo hizo antes, Pikachu cerro lo ojos y lanzo una oración al vacío, esperando que fuera respondida, justo como hacían los humanos cuando se encontraban perdidos y necesitaban algo.

Pidió a los seres superiores que regían el mundo, pidió al espíritu de la tierra, a la luna y al sol, al bosque y a su corazón. Con todas sus fuerzas. Pidió sin palabras.

Quien fuera, como fuera, y… aunque tuviera que pagar por ello por siempre.

Que no lo separaran de su Pikapi.

…………………..

Pikachu comenzó a brillar y Satoshi maldijo por lo bajo entre sollozos. Eso solo lo iba a hacer más difícil.

Tal vez evolucionara en un pokemon nuevo, como el Umbreon de Shigeru o simplemente en un Raichu, fuera lo que fuera… no iba a permitir que afectara su decisión.

Así que cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y espero a que todo terminara. No se iba a permitir verlo si podía evitarlo.

Y espero, hasta aun después de que la luz dejó de atravesar sus parpados, hasta que el sonido de algo parecido a un roce se escucho frente a él, hasta que el aire dejo de sentirse tibio por la energía liberada y la calma cayó en el lugar.

Se sentía mareado, y ahora estaba seguro que también tenia fiebre porque ya no escucho el sonido de un pokemon sino el ligero quejido de una persona frente a él.

Dejó de sollozar, y apretó más fuerte las manos contra sus ojos cuando ya hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo que no se escuchaba nada en el lugar, tenia miedo… y no sabia porque.

-Pikapi… no tengas miedo, yo me quedare contigo… siempre.

La voz sonó dulce y profunda, y el moreno salto cuando unas manos tomaron las suyas para ser conducidas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos aun más fuerte, apretando los parpados lo más que podía sin saber que ya había perdido esa batalla y tembló un poquito cuando la misma mano, con la misma delicadeza que la caracterizaba, se poso en su mejilla.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos para ver al frente, donde la visión del chico más hermoso que hubiera existido lo esperaba.

Debía de tener su misma edad o tal vez un poco menos, tenía el pelo rubio cortito, pero lo suficientemente alborotado como para darle un aire sutilmente mas libre, estaba desnudo, pero eso no era lo que mas llamaba la atención.

Sus ojos, sus ojos de un azul muy oscuro lo miraban con adoración y preocupación, suplicando, esperando, como solo los ojos de alguien lo habían visto antes…

Ash lo miro fijamente, sonrió como siempre lo hacia para hacerlo feliz, y se dejó envolver por una oscuridad traída por la fiebre, el dolor, el cansancio, la alegría y la tristeza.

Una vez más, lo había dado todo por él.

………

_Gracias… gracias de verdad._

………

Despertó con la luz del sol rodeándolo al tiempo que una calidez lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Respiró entumecido y seguro de que estaba enfermo pues la cabeza la sentía nebulosa, pero cuando el aroma de lilas, mamá y pasta inundo su universo, supo que estaba en casa, así que sonrió sin perturbarse, ni intentar despertar del todo.

No entendió muy bien porque sentía que algo faltaba en la cama, ni porque no pudo mover el brazo libremente; hasta que descubrió que su mano estaba siendo apresada, y ahora, un poco más intrigado, pero sin llegar a preocuparse nunca, abrió los ojos y miro alrededor.

Sus colcha verde le aseguró que si estaba en su cuarto, pero solo para estar seguros, reviso las sabanas, y al ver el borde de Pidgeys concluyo que sip, definitivamente estaba en su casa.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, esperando encontrar… bueno, esperando no… esperando que fuera… joder, lo que fuera.

Y si, ahí estaba el mismo chico rubio que vio al abrir los ojos en el bosque, vestido con lo que parecían su segundo par de pantalones y su otra playera negra.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca al ver que el chico lo miraba fijamente esperando ver su reacción, así que rió nerviosamente, sabiendo que parecería un tonto si no era lo que pensaba.

-¿Pi-pikachu..?.

Preguntó viendo al chico frente a él sin intentar soltar su mano, y cuando el otro solo asintió, viéndolo y esperando su "otra" reacción un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

'Este no puede ser Pikachu'.

Y sintió que el corazón se le iba al suelo y los colores se borraban de la cara.

El rostro del rubio mostró preocupación al tiempo que levantó una mano y la posó con cuidado en su antebrazo.

-Pikapi… ¿Estas bien?.

'De acuerdo… ESE era Pikachu', y solo para estar seguros que esto no fuera efecto de alguna alucinación, comenzó a recordar un poco más al fondo de sus recuerdos esperando no encontrar un momento donde hubiera comenzado a drogarse.

No tuvo que recapitular mucho, antes de que pasaran dos segundos, ya recordaba lo de Misty y ese tal… Zafiro, sintió ganas de vomitar, pero solo volvió a mirar hacia sus colchas al tiempo que sus ojos se anegaban.

-Espera Pikapi… voy a traer a tu mamá –sonó la voz preocupada del… roedor… humano… chico. Ah, voz preocupada esta bien.

Y en menos de nada, el chico ya había corrido desesperado a la puerta del cuarto y bajado la escalera gritando "señora Ketchup" una y otra vez.

Sato sonrió con una mezcla rara de sentimientos y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, justo a tiempo para ver a una Delia Ketchup entrar rápidamente por la puerta seguida de un preocupado rubio.

-Ash, mi bebe, ¿estas bien? –dijo abrazándolo y tomándolo desprevenido con el fuerte agarre, como siempre- ¿No te duele el tobillo, ¿Ya no tienes fiebre, ¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor?...

-¡Estoy bien Mamá! –se quejo el moreno sintiendo sus mejillas arder… Por Dios que siempre era lo mismo, por lo menos no había sacado lo del tema de…

-¿Te cambiaste tus ya-sabes-que todos los días?

-Si mamá.

'¿Y eso que tiene que ver?', diecisiete años y medio y… todavía.

-Pero… -continuó la preocupada mujer, y para cambiar de tema el chico hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Ha…mamá? –puso esa cara que ponen los hijos para conseguir lo que quieren… ya saben, esa con ojos desvalidos- ¿Qué paso?.

-Pensé que tú me lo dirías –dijo la señora Ketchup al tiempo que ponía una mirada preocupada y confundida.

-¿No te lo dijo… -comenzó el moreno pero al ver las señales que hacia el otro tras su madre de "No sueltes la bomba tan rápido" se detuvo- he… nada? –sonrió nerviosamente.

Delia se llevó ensoñadoramente las manos al pecho al tiempo que lanzaba chispitas por los ojos.

-Mi Ashy es una persona tan pura que no sabe fingir en lo absoluto.

Ambos chicos la miraron estupefactos.

-¬¬… mamá, estoy aquí, sabes?.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Delia le contó como había salido a comprar unas cosas con Mr. Mine para la cena y cuando regreso de la tienda se había encontrado a un chico rubio y tremendamente apuesto… según palabras textuales de la señora madre de Satoshi, esperando en la puerta, cargando en sus espaldas a su pobre y desvalido, pero no por ello menos perfecto hijo… ¿tengo que repetir la cita…, es que me parece repetitivo.

Le pareció raro que el muchacho llevara puesta la ropa de Ashy y que hasta estuviera usando sus zapatos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso porque el chico le dijo que Ash tenía fiebre y un tobillo lastimado. Así que como buena madre tomó el videotelefono y llamo a un doctor que rápidamente se presentó y después de un chequeo dijo que Ash solo tenía fiebre por el cansancio y que su tobillo no estaba roto; le puso una venda y se fue dejando instrucciones de que lo dejaran descansar todo lo que quisiera.

Cuando, al fin, Delia dejo de preocuparse por su perfecto hijo, dándose cuenta que el peligro mortal no era tan mortal y podía respirar tranquila, intento preguntarle al chico rubio y tremendamente apuesto que había pasado.

El chico rubio y tremenda…

-Mamá, ¿podrías dejar eso?

Mmmm, bueno, el chico, en resumidas cuentas le pareció tan tierno y tan irresistible con esa cara de confusión y miedo que mejor lo dejo pasar. Ah, pero eso si, siempre lo estuvo al pendiente para ver que hacía y déjenme decirles que nunca se separó de la cama de Ash, en todo el tiempo que paso este durmiendo.

-Y bien… mi chico perfecto… Quiero saber que paso ex-xac-ta-men-te –terminó su explicación mientras miraba a los dos chicos en la habitación.

Uno rubio tremendamente apuesto sonrojado y otro perfecto en todo sentido con sonrisa nerviosa.

Ash respiro profundamente, pensando y eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

-Mamá… -comenzó cuando decidió que frase decir- mira, tal vez al principio te suene raro… pero… bueno… yo… y… mejor… es que… yo… él… él es Pikachu.

¿Y para esto pensó tanto?

-¿Qué Ashy? –preguntó la señora Ketchup francamente confundida.

-Es que… el chico que esta sentado a tu lado… es mi Pikachu –dijo sin saber muy bien si lo acusaría de drogadicto o lo mandaría a un psiquiatra.

-Ah –Delia giró la vista hacía el chico, preguntándole con la mirada si era cierto, el rubio asintió- Esta bien.

-¿Así de fácil?... ¿Me crees?

-Claro –la hermosa mujer asintió sonriendo hacia su hijo- ya se me hacia raro que no estuviera pikachu contigo y eso explica por que no preguntaste por él en cuanto despertaste –Ash exhaló relajado- a menos que estés metido en las drogas o hallas enloquecido –la señora sonrió con ternura al ver la cara de Ash- pero primero Pikachu se volvería humano.

Ash sonrió una vez más, un poco más relajado y miró a su mama, sonrió y miró a Pikachu, ahora que lo pensaba...

-Pikachu… ¿estas bien, ¿No estas cansado, ¿No tienes hambre, ¿Te duele algo?... seguramente si, me cargaste desde quien sabe donde hasta aquí, debió de ser difícil –oh Dios mió, la culpa lo invadía otra vez- perdóname, me hubieras despertado o hubieras esperado ahí, o hubieras buscado ayuda o…

-No, no, no Pikapi –el rubio levanto las manos negando con la cabeza- no sabia si necesitabas un doctor, y ya no estábamos muy lejos de la casa, bueno, un poco, pero no fue tan difícil –dijo levantándose y levantando una mano en un gesto triunfante- soy muy fuerte y estoy en buena forma… además –bajo la mirada un poco apenado- me alegra que ya estés bien… porque… ya estas bien… ¿verdad?

Sato sonrió…

-Si… ya estoy bien.

-Nunca pensé que Pikapi sería un buen sobrenombre para mi Ashy –dijo la señora Ketchup que se había quedado viendo la platica de los chicos y ahora tenia una mirada ligeramente perdida- Mi chiquitín a crecido tanto –se limpio una lagrima de felicidad mientras seguía encerrada en su pequeña nube rosa.

-Mamá! –el chico tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, solo pikachu le decía así desde siempre y… ahora que lo escuchaba de otra persona le parecía empalagoso.

-Eh?... ah, si, chicos… intenten dormir un par de horas, les llamare para la cena y haré una mesa magnifica para ustedes –giro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, se detuvo y volteó una vez mas- taaanto –repitió para sí misma antes de salir al fin.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, un sepulcral silenció se instaló en el cuarto, y Ash solo mantuvo la mirada en su cama un tanto apenado.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el chico rubio con voz ligeramente preocupada, el moreno lo miro sin entender- ¿De verdad ya estas bien?

-Nnn, claro –dijo el muchacho con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- solo…, no se, fue un momento en el que me llegó todo. ¿Cómo… cómo te transformaste?

-Mmm?... –el rubio lo miro con intriga- pues… tu estabas ahí, comencé a brillar como si fuera a evolucionar, pero me convertí en una persona y…

-No, no eso pikachu –el nombre le sonaba raro para una persona- es decir… ¿Por qué, cómo?.

El chico sonrió tontamente y Ash le tuvo que dar la razón a su madre… tremendamente apuesto.

-No se –bajo la mirada, pensando, pero también comenzó a entristecer- solo… solo no quería que me dejaras… yo… yo… -apretó con sus manos la playera que traía puesta- Pikapi… Ash… -levanto la mirada e hizo contacto con sus ojos- Me… ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?.

Ash bajo la mirada, apenado de si mismo y de sus acciones.

-Yo… yo quería que fueras feliz, sin mí, -intentó explicarse, pero sintió el dolor de Pikachu cuando dijo esas palabras- porque… no quería quitarte nada, ni tu libertad, ni tu vida, ni el posible futuro que podrías tener. –respiró profundamente- Quería que fueras… más feliz que nadie, y tenia miedo de echarlo a perder.

El rubio lo miro en contemplación una vez que terminó de hablar.

-Entonces –dijo el fin- ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

Sato levanto la mirada.

-Si.

-¿Siempre?

-Si.

-Y –volvió a estrujar una esquina de su playera- ¿prometes que nunca más volverás a intentar alejarme de ti?

El moreno se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

-Si, lo prometo –dijo sabiendo que era lo que Pikachu quería escuchar.

-Que bueno… entonces, soy feliz –dijo el rubio y por el sonido que escuchó Sato, parecía que se había caído al suelo –voy a dormir, aunque sea un rato antes de la comida.

Y cuando el moreno al fin se decidió a ver que pasaba, encontró al chico tumbado al lado de su cama, intentando dormir sin almohada o nada.

-Pikachu…. ¿Ya no quieres dormir conmigo? –(Te digo como sonó eso?).

-¿En serio? –preguntó el otro no muy seguro, Ash solo asistió- puedo dormir en tu cama… contigo… como siempre?

-Si, eres pikachu, ¿cierto? –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡GENIAL! –dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba con energía renovada- Pikapi, podremos seguir como siempre solo que mucho mejor –se lanzó a su cama y se puso a su lado, se puso boca abajo y echo descuidadamente un brazo cerca de su cuello- seguiremos viajando juntos, podremos visitar museos, lugares paradisiacos, bosques… pikapi… -dijo ya un poco más calmado mientras el sueño volvía a acomodarse en sus facciones- ¿prefieres que te llame Ash? –su voz sonó un poco más preocupada, pero ya se estaba durmiendo.

El chico lo miró sintiendo que también le estaba entrando sueño.

-Pikapi esta bien… si quieres –y cerró los ojos para una segunda ronda en lalalandia.

-bi…-bostezó- bien… porque… si quiero.

Fue lo último que dijo el otro antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

…………..

Gracias por leer.

…………

N/a: huy, pues que les digo?... ha ya… ni un solo comentario….

Que mala honda, bueno, de todas maneras voy a ponerles la continuación… porque la verdad ya la tenia terminada, no por otra cosa, y si, se que el primer capitulo no es como el resto de mis trabajos, pero esque lo publique sin ponerle mucha atención y ya cuando lo vi me dije:

-mi mismo, te falto poner mas atención… no se si lo vaya a corregir o no, la verdad me da flojera… pero nunca digas nunca.


	3. Gary

Solo

Gary:

Delia miraba a su lindo hijo devorar toda la comida de manera desastrosa mientras el rubio lo imitaba ligeramente más despacio, luego claro, de haberla ahogado en la salsa Ketchup. La comida, no ella.

-Kouki (1) –dijo sonriente.

Ambos se detuvieron.

-Whhe? –dijo Ash mientras intentaba pasar un trozo grande de carne.

-Ash Ketchup! –regañó mientras fingía enojarse, no que lo estuviera, como enojarse con algo taaan tierno…- no hables con la boca llena.

Ash se puso ligeramente rojo y pasó la comida que estaba masticando, o más bien lo intento, porque casi se ahoga y hasta el rubio tuvo que pasarle el agua mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-Kof…. Perdón, -dijo el chico mirando alternativamente a los presentes- ¿decías mamá?.

-Estaba pensando –dijo la exquisita mujer mientras probaba por primera vez el guisado que tenia frente a ella- Mmmm, esta delicioso Mime –se tomaba su tiempo, al parecer- decía que estaba pensando que ahora que Pikachu a dejado de ser un pokemon seria conveniente que también tuviera un nuevo nombre¿no te parece? –sonrió ligeramente y junto sus manos al frente soñadoramente, su hijo y el rubio asintieron sin pensarlo- y me parece que el nombre de Kouki le queda muy bien.

Los ojos del rubio centellaron un momento.

-Siempre quise tener un nombre así.

-Eh? –el moreno lo miro y su rostro tomó una expresión triste.

-Pero… -Pikachu al darse cuenta de eso giro hacia él- si Pikapi no quiere esta bien.

-Eh, claro que esta bien, lo que tu quieras, pero… -Ash lo miro perdido un segundo- si querías tener un nombre, me lo hubieras dicho desde antes…

El rubio miro de lado evitando su mirada y dijo apenado.

-Pikachu es mi nombre si soy Tu Pikachu… por eso, el nombre que me des, cualquiera, -volteó a verlo de frente y decidido- incluso si me llamas Pikachu en esta forma, seguiré siendo… tu… -enrojeció, pero no por ello aparto la mirada- tu compañero.

Delia casi se muere de felicidad al ver la fuerza que profesaba el rubio y sintió que al fin habría alguien a quien poder encargarle el preciado tesoro que era su hijo perfecto, y valla que le hacia falta a Ash esto desde hacia tiempo.

-Podemos llamarte –el moreno se llevó una mano a la barbilla y concentro toda su energía en encontrar un nombre apropiado para su amigo- Descarga –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

-(¬¬) Eh… Pikapi?.

-¿Si Descarga?

-Kouki es un nombre mucho mejor.

Delia suspiro para sus adentros… bueno, su hijo perfecto algún defecto tenía que tener.

…………………….

Había dos primicias en la lista después que ambos terminaron de comer. La primera era hacer la llamada al profesor Oak para dar aviso del cambio de Pikachu y que hicieran el montón de preguntas que, Ash estaba seguro, iban a terminar con un análisis completo de su Pika… digo, Kouki. La otra, era ir al pueblo a comprar ropa y zapatos para el rubio.

………….

Al principio de sus días, estaba él, el recuerdo de su olor, su mirada llena de fuego, sus boberías, la manera tan sencilla que tenia de enojarlo y últimamente… su grandiosa figura que iba obteniendo poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, en sus viajes por el mundo.

No recordaba cuando había comenzado, solo recordaba una mañana hacia un par de años en que al despertar y verlo partir, sintió que era un poquito más desdichado. Recordaba haberse dicho a sí mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez que era una molestia pasajera, seguramente ocasionada por el estrés y la comida del restaurante que le cayó mal.

Y al ver pasar los días, sintió que su desazón no llegaba a un límite o punto máximo, sino que se prolongaba y crecía infinitamente.

Las mañanas eran una batalla consigo mismo por empujarlo de su mente y guardarlo en un baúl oscuro de olvido.

Las tardes se pasaba horas y horas trabajando como esclavo para poder poner enzima de ese baúl su cansancio y su mente ocupada… y mantener la tapa abajo.

Pero… y siempre ocurría, al anochecer salía sin que él se diera cuenta y cuando reparaba en ello, ya estaba su hermoso recuerdo a su lado, haciéndolo feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo con una facilidad ingrata.

Y lo dejó de encerrar…

Y su aroma se paseaba con él. Y decía cosas bellas en sus pensamientos, y lo consolaba cuando estaba triste, y lo distraía cuando trabajaba de más.

Pero también lo entristecía el no tenerlo siempre a su lado. Incluso su recuerdo parecía caprichoso, simple y atormentador. A veces era tan vivo como tenerlo en verdad a su lado, y a veces, con el paso del tiempo, se volvía más borroso que una sombra en el ocaso.

Y era cuando llegaba la desesperación.

¿Qué estaría haciendo, se preguntaba por días, cuando ya tenia mucho tiempo que se había marchado, aunque el "mucho tiempo" solo fueran unos minutos o segundos de su ultima visita.

¿Habría comido bien¿Lo habrá atacado algún pokemon salvaje¿y si al fin había aceptado una de las invitaciones que le hacían esos pokemon de leyenda para vivir en una de las tantas realidades alternas¿y si lloraba¿y si pasaba frió¿y si…?

Pero siempre había regresado… cada vez, y cada vez con un aire diferente, a veces llegaba cansado de su jornada y a veces renovado, a veces regresaba en compañía de un amigo reencontrado o nuevo, y siempre traía aventuras nuevas que contar.

Y siempre… siempre volvía a partir.

Una vez lo vio… estaban caminando cerca del rió que pasaba por el pueblo, simplemente platicando del buen clima, o del ultimo descubrimiento publicado en una revista, o de su ultima aventura… no lo recordaba bien.

Pero lo que si recordaba, fue ese "espacio", como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o como si el viento hubiera aparecido desde su espalda y se proyectara hacia delante, diciéndole al oído, y solo para él, que ya era tiempo de partir.

Recordaba como el moreno levantó su mirada y observó hacia el cielo, como el viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente y como el fuego se apodero de sus ojos. Sonrió y después volvió a la plática. Pero algo había cambiado.

Y al día siguiente, Ash Ketchup, partió una vez más a la aventura.

Sin despedirse.

Porque lo había olvidado.

A él, a Shigueru Okaido, su mejor rival de toda la vida.

……………………….

Ese día, el recuerdo de él amaneció en su cama, impregnando su olor por su cuerpo mientras se dejaba envolver y marcar por algo invisible.

Después de desayunar mientras lo miraba sonreírle desde sus tiempos de infancia, decidió que podía dejar todo por un día y dedicarse a pasear por el pueblo, tenia pensado comprar un par de cosas que había visto en una tienda hacia tiempo.

Sonrió al espejo que había cerca de la puerta y salió feliz después de encargarle a Trayce que alimentara a los pokemon.

Después de haber comprado un par de chucherias, sus revistas científicas y una nueva bata porque la suya ya estaba manchada y desgastada, Sigueru decidió que podría darse una vuelta por el centro comercial y ver si le gustaba algo más.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo a un muchacho un poco más chico que él, a través de uno de los escaparates. No supo porque le pareció conocido, seguro que nunca había visto a ese rubio, pero se detuvo despistadamente y fingió esperar a alguien mientras se recargaba en el barandal que cruzaba frente al local donde estaba el chico.

Era una zapatería, una zapatería grande y cara que se especializaba en vender calzado masculino, nada fuera de lo común, por el momento.

El rubio sonrió tontamente a alguien que Sigueru no pudo ver porque la vista del vidrio no era tan buena, pero después de unos segundos las manos de ese alguien se dejaron ver, mostrando dos tenis distintos, el chico señalo un modelo de tenis azul oscuro mientras hacia señas exageradas con las manos, como si el lenguaje no le bastara y tuviera que compensarlo con expresiones de todo tipo.

Una de las dependientas del lugar bloqueo la vista de Gari, pero por poco tiempo, pues se retiro después de recibir el pedido y regreso con tres cajas de diferentes números del mismo modelo que el chico había pedido, recibió un par de comentarios más y se fue para dejar que el rubio hiciera su elección.

Se probó los tres pares de tenis solo para descubrir que el más grande era el de su medida, mientras que, de ves en cuando, las manos de otra persona se dejaban ver haciendo señas y corrigiéndolo.

Shigueru se sentía cada vez más raro, y es que simplemente no podía saber que había llamado su atención, cierto, que el chico era apuesto, y un poco lindo, pero a él no le llamaba la atención nadie más que Sato, aunque, pensándolo un poco más detenidamente, ese chico era como el moreno, hasta llevaba puesta más o menos la misma ropa.

Inclino la cabeza mientras lo miraba con algo de extrañeza.

El rubio ya tenía tiempo dándole vueltas a las agujetas y fracasando rotundamente una y otra vez. Tal vez era un lerdo que no sabia como atar sus agujetas o tal vez… bueno, seguro que habría una explicación.

Al tercer intento fallido, el chico dejo de intentarlo y enrojeció un poco mientras murmuraba algo hacia el suelo.

Y entonces lo vio.

La figura de la espalda de Sato apareció en escena como salida de su cabeza, hasta pensó que ya había enloquecido y comenzaba a ver al moreno en lugar de otras personas, pero lo descarto en un segundo.

Ash se arrodillo frente al rubio que estaba sentado en un sillón y comenzó a atar las agujetas del tenis lentamente, y Gary corrió dentro de la tienda, debatiéndose entre la incredulidad, la alegría y el desazón.

-Y ahora haces un arco con la cinta mientras la agarras de esta manera… -la voz de Ash resonó en su cabeza.

Seguro que era él, y ahora lo podía ver de perfil, su nariz, su piel, sus manos… sus gestos.

-Se ve fácil –dijo la voz del muchacho que estaba frente a Sato.

-¿Quieres intentar con el otro? –el moreno levanto la vista y miro a los ojos azules.

-Claro, puedo hacerlo.

Después de un par de correcciones, el rubio pudo dar la primera vuelta a las agujetas, y cuando Ash extendió su dedo y lo coloco en el centro del nudo para que el otro chico pudiera sellarlo más fácil, el cerebro del investigador pokemon despertó.

¿Es que acaso Sato no se daba cuenta de que el chico fingía, solo era un truco para tenerlo cerca y tener el placer de tocarlo y sonreírle estúpidamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Dirigió la vista a los otros presentes de la tienda, ahora todos prestaban atención a la peculiar escena frente a ellos. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que era un truco. Simplemente un muchacho de esa edad DEBE de saber como hacer un nudo.

Deseó que las muchachas presentes en la tienda no los vieran como si fueran sus sueños guajiros vueltos realidad.

Cuando las ganas de tomar a Sato y gritarle que no fuera estupido estaban comenzando a tomar fuerza, ambos chicos se pararon y caminaron a la caja, viéndose mutuamente mientras conversaban sobre que otras cosas querían comprar.

Pasaron por su lado, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

-Queremos estos, por favor –dijo el moreno mientras tendía la tarjeta de crédito hacia la cajera y señalaba a unas cajas que llevaban en una bolsa.

……………….

Si, definitivamente era mejor hacer las compras hoy y dejar para otro día la lata que serían las pruebas que le harían a Kouki. Así que después del desayuno busco en su armario la ropa que le quedara al rubio y unos tenis que no había estrenado, pero la ropa resulto ligeramente holgada y los zapatos resultaron mas chicos y decidió que lo primero que compraría serían unos de su medida.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Ash se dirigió a la tienda más cara que vio, que al fin y al cabo para eso servia el dinero que ganaba como maestro pokemon no, dieron un par de vueltas y como Pikachu… Kouki, no se decidía, lo sentó en el sillón y fue a buscar los zapatos apropiados.

Lo vio con ternura mientras se hacia enredos con las agujetas, se preguntaba como se habría puesto entonces sus zapatos cuando lo cargó del bosque a la casa… lo más probable es que los hubiera sacado sin quitar el nudo, o los hubiera anudado en una bola… quien sabe.

-Eto… Pikapi… ¿podrías echarme una mano? –dijo una voz apagada que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Claro pika… Kouki –se arrodillo frente a él y tomó su pie- fíjate, primero tienes que tomar las puntas para…. –y comenzó a darle una explicación un tanto simple de cómo hacer el nudo, la verdad casi se equivoca un poco, pero al final pudo hacer el nudo correctamente.

-Se ve fácil.

-¿Quieres intentar con el otro?

-Claro, puedo hacerlo –dijo muy convencido.

Cuando, al fin, Kouki pudo hacer el nudo correctamente decidió que también tomaría pedido de otros zapatos, así que llamo a la señorita que rápidamente se desvivió por atenderlo y trajo el resto de las cajas sorprendentemente rápido.

-¿Crees que podríamos ir a la tienda de al lado a comprar ropa?

-Claro –Ash lo miraba sonriente de que al fin dijera lo que quería- también nos hará falta una vuelta por las tiendas de accesorios y hará falta un cepillo de dientes y… -se detuvo frente a la caja- Queremos estos, por favor.

-¿No son muchos zapatos? –dijo el rubio mientras Ash pagaba con su tarjeta.

-No, creo que apenas serán los que necesitas, si quieres algo más –señalo su pecho orgulloso- solo tienes que decir… -pikachu cayó al suelo, repelido hacia atrás mientras el moreno solo lo miro confundido- …lo.

Su mirada cambio a una de molestia¿Qué clase de tonto no se da cuenta por donde va?

…………………………

Celos… seguramente eso fue lo que lo obligo a hacerlo. Sabia que no debía, pero siempre caía en lo mismo cuando alguien se acercaba mucho a él solo por su fama, y por lo poco que había visto, este nuevo niño solo estaba jugando con Sato, si hasta dejaba que el le pagara el calzado y el muy idiota todavía se atrevía a pedirle ropa.

Así que cuando ellos caminaron ensimismados en su platica, el se dirigió decidido a arrollar a ese rubio teñido… literalmente (n/a no que estuviera teñido literalmente, sino que lo fue a arrollar).

Pero Ash ni lo vio, solo miro como caía el rubio sobre su trasero y no despego su vista sino hasta que su mirada cambio a una de enojo y le dirigió una de esas miradas de repudio que hacía un siglo que no le dirigía más que en pesadillas.

-Oye… fijat…e.

Ambos chicos lo miraron y luego sonrieron.

-Gary! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Gary solo pudo ver al rubio confundido.

…………………………

Ooopss.

Fue el único pensamiento que se hizo presente cuando volteó a ver con que había chocado y dijo su nombre.

Se le había olvidado que ahora no podía ir saludando así como si nada a la gente que conoció en su forma pokemon. Si hasta se lo había recordado Pikapi cuando saludó a alguien en la calle y esa persona lo miro desconcertado unos segundos antes de responder con una sonrisa forzada.

Ahora… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Gary cuando le preguntara…?

-¿Te conozco? –dijo el chico frente a él con mirada escrutadora.

Pikachu estaba segurísimo que ahora tenía impreso en el rostro su sorpresa, indecisión y mirada de ¿Qué hago? Y no podía evitarlo, así como tampoco podía despegar sus ojos de los de él, como si estuviera seguro que al momento de desviarlos, el teatro se le caería y podría leer sus pensamientos, Dios gracias que no tenía a Umbreon ahí porque ese si lo reconocía inmediatamente.

-Esto… hola Gary –la voz de Ash interrumpió y ambos lo miraron- Sabes, pensábamos ir mañana al laboratorio para…

Y Pikachu no supo porque, pero miro directo a Pikapi y pidió con los ojos que no le dijera nada, era extraño, pero no quería que Gary supiera quien era… por el momento.

-¿Para que? –Dijo mientras miraba al rubio sospechosamente.

Dios… que hacía tiempo que no se acordaba de la fuerte presencia de Gary y Pikachu que recordaba muy pocas veces había sido objeto directo de ella.

-Saludar…. –el rubio dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- al famoso rival de Pi… Sato-chan.

Ojala que fuera mejor que Pikapi mintiendo.

Oh oh…

Cuando Gary aguzó su mirada de "Se que algo esta mal contigo", Pikachu supo que estaba perdido y era como un Pikapi mintiendo, pero curiosamente la mirada se hablando casi inmediatamente y el chico ofreció su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Lamento haberte arrollado, estaba distraído

(n/a: XD que mentiroso eres Gary Oak)

………………………………

Gracias por leer

1.- Kouki significa "reciente" en japonés.


	4. No digas nada

NA: Jojo, pues… estaba pensando en pedirles perdón por todos los errores que tengo a la hora de poner nombres… soy un idiota para ese tipo de cosas, pfu, ya que… a ver si me consiguo una lista de nombres de los personajes de la serie… bueno, una cosita… si alguien me hace el favor de pasármela, osease y entiéndase: una lista de el nombre correcto de los personajes principales de Pokemon, de preferencia el nombre japonés y el otro, pues… ¿Qué será bueno, ha si, pues me dicen su personaje y lo introduzco en este fic… ha, aunque dudo mucho que alguien se moleste en hacerlo. De hecho… dudo que alguien lea siquiera esto. 

………………….

Solo:

'No digas nada, no digas nada, no digas nada….'

La mente del castaño parecía un disco rayado desde hacía un cuarto de hora.

Oh, si claro, su plan perfecto para no dejar que ese mocoso estuviera solo con "Sato-chan", como el rubio lo llamaba, había funcionado sin problemas.

Después de hacer su aparición arrolladora en escena, el mismísimo diablo, digo, rubio, lo había invitado, con el total acuerdo de Satoshi a pasar la tarde con ellos, y él, claro, había aceptado inmediatamente.

¿Qué quien era ese chico?.

Kouki… su nuevo amigo.

¿Y qué más?

Nada…

Kouki y Sato solo habían dicho eso… "este es Kouki, mi nuevo amigo", dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa e inmediatamente giró la vista al lado, "Oh mira…", señalo como si fuera lo más maravilloso que existiera en el mundo, "Una tienda de ropa, vamos Pi… Kouki".

Y eso no era todo, OH… NOOOO, lo peor de todo era la aparente capacidad del rubio de hacer que Satoshi le cumpliera cada uno de sus tontos caprichitos.

Es decir… el tipo este había logrado que PIKACHU, osea, PIKACHU! Se quedara en la casa con Delia, o sea…

PIKACHU.

NO.

ESTA.

CON.

ASH.

Casi le da un no-se-que cuando se enteró. Y ahora, después de pasear por la tienda de ropa, eligiendo cientos y cientos de prendas de vestir (n/a: Gary exagera, solo fueron 57… Dios, que exacto), el muy fino, léase el rubio, deja que Ash, MI Ash le elija los chones (n/a: Bueno, 57 sin contar los boxer y calcetines… mmm… los boxer del chico °-°).

Gracias a los legendarios que al fin habían terminado de elegir las prendas, ahora solo faltaba ir a pagar a la caja y…

-Mira Gary… pruébatelos.

Eh¿era su imaginación o Ash le estaba poniendo un poco de atención?.

Antes de llegar a la caja, donde un empleado veía con fascinación la cantidad de ropa que estaban por comprar, había uno de esos mostradores con artículos pequeños, y el moreno, después de ver un momento los lentes oscuros eligió unos y los tendió al futuro investigador pokemon.

Era una señal, una señal que le indicaba al chico que no lo había olvidado del todo por ese rubio tontito que no sabia decir mas que "Que bonita esta está playera", o "No me gusta ese color Sato-chan", y en el peor de los casos "¿Tu crees que estos bóxer me queden bien?"

Tomó los lentes con cuidado, y se los probó…

Hiiiuuuck… le quedaban horribles.

-Te vez bien –dijeron las dos voces de sus acompañantes y Gary los miro con su cara de "están fumados".

Suspiro…

-Me los quedo –después de todo… si Satoshi decía que le quedaban bien, no había de otra… tenía que usarlos, justo como aquella horrenda camisa guinda que le regaló en su cumpleaños.

Tal vez solo fuera que no le gustaban los nuevos diseños.

Se dirigieron a la caja y, aunque ya tenía el horrible presentimiento de que iba a suceder, no pudo evitar preguntar…

-¿Vas a pagar tú todo eso?

Esperaba una mirada enojada del mantenido, entiéndase Kouki, por haber intervenido en su golpe magistral para aprovecharse del moreno, o incluso esperaba una mirada de disculpa por parte de él, lo que no esperaba era que tanto Kouki como Satoshi lo miraran extrañados.

-¿Qué? –dijo el moreno mientras su tarjeta de crédito pasaba por la maquina y con un bip marcaba la explotación del joven maestro pokemon.

-¿Por qué pagas todo lo suyo? –y Gary que no quería decir nada… pero ya que se había quemado… que valiera la pena- ¿Y porque tanta ropa?

…………………..

Todo en un radio de diez metros quedó suspendido en el tiempo cuando la frase salió de su boca.

Las personas que estaban en la fila tras ellos, que se habían ido amontonando mientras la sorprendente cantidad de ropa que llevaban era marcada y contada, se quedaron sin habla repentinamente. El dependiente de la tienda, que se había preocupado un poco por el comentario de Gary, pensando que tal vez el moreno se arrepentiría y pediría un reembolso, mantuvo su sonrisa cordial mientras la información intentaba ser procesada por su cerebro. Las chicas de la tienda, que los habían ayudado a elegir unas cuantas prendas y estaban a su lado por si se les ofrecía algo más estaban fantaseando en su pequeño universo paralelo y hasta dos niños pequeños, que estaban acompañando a su madre y esperaban a que terminara sus compras, los miraron pensativos y estáticos unos segundos.

Fue el último de estos niños, el más pequeño y que debía tener unos seis o cinco años, el que rompió el silencio.

-Oka-san, -dijo curioso mientras volteaba a ver a una señora que estaba al lado de él- ¿Cómo puede ser ese moreno dueño del rubio?

La señora, así como TODAS las personas miraron al niño y luego al rubio ahora totalmente seguros que no habían oído mal.

Pikachu quería subir al piso más alto del centro comercial y lanzarse al vacío mientras pedía perdón por ser un idiota.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras su estúpida respuesta "Porque Sato-chan es mi dueño" resonaba en su cabeza dándole a entender que eso no podría sonar bien de ninguna perspectiva para estas personas.

-Oka-san –la voz del niño volvió a interrumpir el silencio- Oka-san¿Por qué el moreno es el dueño de otra persona y yo no puedo tener un Pidgey?

-¿QUE! –la voz de Gary… bueno el grito, lo obligo a bajar sus manos y ver hacía él.

-Sa...saben? –dijo sobreponiéndose al sonrojo- esto no es como sonó –'eso, intenta explicarte y veras como todo saldrá bien'- lo que quiero decir es que Satoshi me poseyó un tiempo –'Eso no'.

Todos continuaron esperando, ha ver que más decía el rubio, pero Pikachu ya había aprendido la lección y esperaba una señal que le dijera el nuevo curso a tomar.

-Esto… -Ash interrumpió y llamó la atención de todos- no entiendo –miró hacia la muchedumbre a su alrededor de manera interrogante mientras estos lo miraban como bicho raro- perdón por interrumpir… pero… ¿me perdí de algo?

El dependiente de la tienda volvió a su sonrisa cordial.

-No, nada –dijo tomando el ticket de la caja registradora y ofreciéndoselo al moreno- ¿desea que le mandemos sus compras a alguna dirección o prefiere que nuestros asistentes las lleven hasta su vehículo?

Ash parpadeo más confuso que antes, y no pudiendo hacer contacto visual con el dependiente volteo hacia su expokemon.

-Kouki… ¿no pasó…

-No, para nada –dijo el rubio rápidamente mientras daba internamente las gracias a Pikapi por ser tan… lo que sea que fuera- no tenemos carro –dijo evitando al moreno- pero lo puede mandar a…

El chico parpadeo una vez más, no muy seguro ya de que algo hubiera pasado y miro hacia la fila.

Todas las personas que lo estaban mirando desviaron la mirada y siguieron con sus cosas dando a entender que nada de relevancia había ocurrido, lo mismo con las empleadas, solo que estas se veían entre sí y se sonreían más que antes.

Giró para ver al niño y su madre todavía un poco interrogante.

-Esta bien, vamos a conseguir tu Pidgey en cuanto volvamos a casa –dijo la señora con una sonrisa para distraer a su hijo que, como cualquier niño de su edad haría, soltó un gritito de felicidad.

-Nnnn –se encogió de hombros y miro a Gary.

Con su señal de alarma apagada, ni se dio cuenta de la mirada molesta que tenía su antiguo rival, y lo único que le dijo que tal vez, solo tal vez sí se había perdido algo, fue cuando pikachu lo arrastro fuera de la tienda ligeramente apurado y al mirar atrás, vio que el niño lo miraba un poco interrogante.

…………………..

La lengua de Pikapi estaba muy caliente, bueno, todo estaba muy caliente, sus manos, su cuello, su frente, sus labios.

Pikachu los lamió para bajar su temperatura, pero eso solo pareció empeorar el asunto.

Abrió los ojos y lo miro, desnudo, en la cama, igual que el mismo y entregándose a la pasión mientras se ahogaba en ella.

-Pikapi –dijo con su voz estrangulada.

El moreno solo se acercó a él y lo beso con ternura y suplica.

-Dime –dijo mientras subía sus manos y viajaba por su cuerpo.

-Eres… la cosa más bonita que halla visto.

La risa de Sato inundo el lugar mientras lo veía sonrojado.

-Preferiría que me dijeras que soy sexy –el maestro pokemon tomo sus manos y las beso con ternura, comenzó a lamer sus dedos.

-También lo eres… -replicó sin apartar la mirada de la imagen frente a él.

Ash solo entreabrió los ojos mientras daba una última lengüeteada al dedo corazón de su mano derecha. La llevó a su entre pierna y pidió con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra.

Pikachu sintió como su cara ardía, debía de parecer un foco en medio de ese cuarto. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y le hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Metió el primer dedo y sintió la tensión que tenía su Pikapi.

Dios, esperaba no lastimarlo. Tal vez fuera mejor no hacer nada.

-No… no lo saques –dijo el otro chico susurrando en su oreja con los dientes apretados. Como siempre, adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

-Pikapi –su voz comenzó a sonar estrangulada, porque de repente le dieron ganas de llorar- tengo mucho miedo –y ya sentía que estaba templando.

El maestro pokemon se separó de él, tomo sus manos y las juntó frente a él, apresandolas entre las suyas. Rió una vez más.

-Pikachu –dijo con toda ternura.

-Pi… -su maestro comenzó a crecer.

-Pikachu… -repitió una vez más sin dejar de crecer, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acunó entre ellos- Pikachu…

RAYOS.

Acababa de caer en cuenta…

-Pi pikapi pi ka kachu… chuuu…. CHUUU –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Rayos… RAYOS¡RAYOS!... ¡RAYOS! (n/a: rayos es una expresión)

-Jaja –su Pikapi solo sonrió, lo levanto entre sus brazos desnudos y lo beso en la boca… y supo que era la ultima vez -lo siento Pikachu, por lo menos así no tendrás miedo –y ya.

En su forma pokemon… no podía tirarse a su Pikapi.

……………..

-¡NOOOOOO!

Se incorporó totalmente confundido en la oscuridad y con un miedo terrible. Tentó sus manos, sus dedos, se llevó las manos a la nariz y comprobó su figura, pequeña pero humana.

Suspiro agradecido… todavía podía tirár…

-Ah¿qué pasa? –Ash se levantaba con pereza a su lado mientras tallaba sus ojos- mmmm?... ¿por qué saltas?... –pregunto sin obtener respuesta mas que una mirada extraña- ¿Pikachu?

-Eh… ¿si?

El moreno ya se había despejado un poco y solo lo miró un rato. Lo abrazó y lo arrastro de nuevo a acostarse. Que bueno que la cama era individual.

-Deja de tener pesadillas y vuélvete a dormir. Acuérdate… -comenzó a volver a dormirse él mismo- acuérdate que mañana vamos temprano con Shigueru y el profe… -bostezó- profesor.

El rubio no pudo dejar de verlo con ternura durante unos segundos, y cuando vio que ya se había quedado dormido otra vez, lo beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches… Pikapi –y él también se dejó ir al país de los sueños.

………………………………….

Gracias por leer.

PD: Ah, por cierto, con respecto a lo de arriba de su personaje, tengo que reservarme la sexualidad, fuerza y maldad del personaje. Es todo, pero como ya dije, no creo que nadie mande la lista.

PD PD: o como se diga postdata postdata, en el próximo capitulo digo que le paso a Shigeru.


	5. Tomo 2

Ah, los quiero mucho, a todos ustedes que me han apoyado con sus comentarios, de verdad que los quiero mucho.

Intentare actualizar esta historia pronto… pero solo hay una verdad para mi… la inspiración no me llega mas que cuando quiere… y si no me gusta un capitulo, intento no publicarlo… espero que les guste este pequeño tomo de dos capis… son dos porque pensé que era mejor separarlos ahí y luego continuar, ósea que debían leerse juntos pero no revueltos… ha que tonterías digo…

Tomo 2

Deseo que mueras

Si pudiera pedir uno, un solo deseo en este mundo y en esta vida y todas las demás, seria que ese rubio que seguramente padeció hipoxia neonatal (1) cayera muerto.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lodiabalodiabalodiabalodiaba…

-¿Pasa algo Shigeru? –preguntó el moreno mientras lo veía extrañado.

Gary no pudo responder de inmediato porque, como siempre, sus pensamientos se disiparon un poco cuando lo miro, con esa cara de inocencia que poseía, su piel tersa y morena, su cuerpo de proporciones exactas sin ser muy musculoso.

Totalmente… Deseable.

¿En que estaba pensando?

-Si Gary, pasa algo? –preguntó un muchacho rubio, tremendamente apuesto y resbaloso mientras se colgaba del brazo de SU chico perfecto… -(a quien me suena?) el chico solo negó con la cabeza mientras rezaba internamente porque cayera fulminado por un rayo- bueno, Pikapi… quiero comer un helado.

-¿Cómo le llamaste?

Kouki lo miro nervioso.

-¿De que sabor quieres tu helado? –intervino la voz de Sato.

Lo ODIABA con todo su alma, lo ODIABA.

¿Por qué rayos si el chico habría la boca obtenía la atención y consentimiento de Sato así de fácil, ¿Le daba drogas o que?.

Estaba tan metido en su propio universo alterno de odio que no cayó en cuenta que ambos chicos ya estaban comprando el helado unos metros más haya.

-Fresa.

-Chocolate

Dijeron dos voces simultáneamente mientras dos helados aparecían a su lado

Dirigió una mirada interrogante a ambos chicos.

-Es que… Sato-chan y yo apostamos que nuestro helado era tu favorito así que te compramos un cono de cada uno… ¿Quieres? –pregunto tendiéndole el cono de chocolate que tenía en sus manos.

Rayos… porque tenía que atinarle el retrasado mental… odiaba el helado de fresa.

Pero… también odiaba al rubio… y el otro helado no le pasaba… ha, bueno…

-El de chocolate me gusta.

Que al fin y al cabo era un helado, y si tienes a tus amigos cerca, a tus enemigos más cerca…

-Genial –Kouki salto hacía el.

… no tan cerca.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sintió el otro cuerpo pegarse al suyo.

-Me embarraste el helado –dijo mientras lo separaba y veía el desastre en su ropa… ha… que horror.

-Lo siento…. Lo siento –dijo el rubio mientras también veía su propia ropa…

-Kouki… mira lo que hiciste… Shigeru… perdón, no era nuestra intención mancharte.

'¿Que?'

-Nuestra? –preguntó incrédulo- no Sato, tú no me manchaste, fue este torpe que no deja de hacer tonterías cada cinco segundos.

Aunque eso no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que quería soltarle a la cara, se arrepintió al segundo que las palabras salieron de su boca. Kouki, totalmente rojo, lo miro una vez más…

-Perdóname… de verdad… perdóname… -se levantó y se alejo, la verdad todo paso muy rápido y solo reacciono cuando…

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, él solo quería agradarte…

Gary se llevó las manos a la cara para esconderla al tiempo que deseaba soltar una barbaridad, que ¡?&$°" puede ser la vida.

-Voy con él… y quiero que le pidas una disculpa –dijo el moreno antes de ir hacía el chico que se había detenido muy deprimido y apenado a unos doce metros más lejos.

¿Es que de verdad que le estaba ganando alguien así?

Quiso creer que esa mirada que le había dirigido había sido fingida, justo como los gestos que hasta hacía unas cuantas horas creía que eran para manipular a Sato, pero no pudo, y le dio mucho coraje… Al parecer aparte de idiota era ingenuo…

Levantó la vista y los vio.

Kouki estaba sentado en el primer escalón de la escalera que daba a la planta baja, y Satoshi estaba agachado a su lado intentando animarlo, no podía escuchar lo que decían, solo veía como el moreno decía un par de comentarios mientras Kouki negaba deprimido, hasta hizo un movimiento con la manga que le indico que seguro tenía los ojos llorosos.

Gary se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía ellos.

Ash levantó la vista y lo vio acercarse, le hizo una señal para que continuara.

-… pero no me quiere… -decía mientras cerraba los ojos- no le agrado ni poquito pikapi… y ahora seguro que tiene ganas de matarme… -Shigeru tosió para hacer notar su presencia y el chico rubio saltó en su sitio, lo vio de frente y dijo con ojos llorosos- El chocolate no se quita –y dejo que Sato lo abrazara para lloriquear un poco en su hombro.

Iaaack… ahora entendía porque Sato no veía como lo manipulaban… si ese chico podía intoxicar a alguien con tanta ternura.

-Oye… ya –dijo empalagado, el moreno lo miro feo y suspiro… mejor hacerlo con tacto- no es para tanto, aunque el chocolate no se quite lo puedo usar para ropa de trabajo –Kouki dejo de aferrarse a Sato y lo miró expectante- además yo soy el que exageró, es que… eh tenido estrés del trabajo y no he podido contenerme.

-Pero yo no te agrado –'¿Cómo sabía?'- se te nota por como me miras.

Era el turno de Gary para enrojecer.

-Es que… -¿Cómo negar lo obvio?- no me gusta que estés cerca de Satoshi –'que estaba diciendo… se iba a arrepentir'- parece que estas aprovechándote de él y… me molesta, porque Sato, es… muy importante. Soy su amigo…

-El no… –comenzó el causante de todo, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Pero yo no me estoy aprovechando de Sato-chan –dijo algo apenado- se que tal vez eso parezca… pero… yo… no… aprovecho… -mientras iba hablando, bajo la mirada al suelo, hasta que se detuvo- no me crees… ¿verdad? –dijo levantando la cabeza.

Mierda… mierda…mierda…mierda….

El moreno también lo miro interrogante… esperando su respuesta…

Pero… cual era?... es que… ya ni sabía… le gustaba mucho… Sato le gustaba mucho y era obvio que este tonto ahora le venía a arruinar la vida… pero… pero…

-No importa… si no me crees ahora esta bien… -se salvó de contestar por el mismo que le había echo la pregunta- que bueno que Sato-chan tiene buenos amigos, además… solo era por hoy… mañana pensábamos ir a visitarlos… Shi-Shigeru…

Las siguientes palabras que saldrían de la boca de Kouki, le provocarían las más extrañas sensaciones que jamás creyó posibles…

¿Eso que significaba?

¿Qué debía perdonarlo por ser quien era, ¿Qué debía sentirse aliviado porque tal vez lo había mal interpretado?... ¿Que?.

-Shigeru... yo soy el pikachu de Ash… convertido en persona.

………………………….

Mío y de nadie más.

No le pasó por la cabeza no creerle, después de todo, Ash siempre regresaba con historias increíbles… y si era el caso… todo encajaba perfectamente… el "Pikapi"… el que se entendieran por medio de miradas extrañas, su actitud sospechosa… lo de la tienda… lo de la tienda… lo de la tienda…

Su cerebro se quedo trabado.

-Lo de la tienda… -totalmente trabado.

-Eso… se me salió –dijo sin estar muy seguro el rubio.

-Ah…

-Geru… -Ash al fin se incorporo y se acercó un poco- te vez pálido… estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien… solo… solo para estar seguros… están seguros que eres Pikachu? –los chicos asintieron- ah, es que como que me cayó muy fuerte la noticia… -bajo la mirada y vio su ropa- me tengo que ir ya… tengo que cambiarme.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

-Este… si nos crees… verdad? –preguntó Sato.

Se detuvo y miró hacía atrás.

-Si…

Y el incomodo silenció se hizo de nuevo.

-Perdón por lo del helado… no quería mancharte… -asintió sin decir nada- no quieres quedarte un poco más?... podemos comprar un par de playeras…

-No… así está bien –su corazón ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea, ahora pensaba que iba a hacer.

-Pues… nosotros también nos vamos… tenemos que bañarnos Kouki.

El rubio tontito sonrió hacía él un poco apenado todavía, pero lo olvido cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Pikapi… Quiero lavar tu cabello mientras nos bañamos… -comenzó a jalarlo en la dirección contraria- y luego quiero tallarte la espalda y luego… ¿me dejas lavarte los pies?

Mientras se alejaban… Shigeru tuvo su momento de iluminación…

Por mucho que fuera Pikachu, ese chico quería tirarse a Satoshi… sonrió para si mismo.

-Jeje… Kouki… no puedes bañarme tu… ya estoy grande.

Si pudiera pedir un solo deseo en este mundo y en esta vida… seria que… que Satoshi fuera muy feliz.

Pero…

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande.

Ni ese Pikachu humano iba a evitar que intentara quedárselo para él.

Porque Sato… sería suyo. Solo suyo

……………

Gracias por leer

1.- Hipoxia neonatal es un trastorno que se presenta en los recién nacidos, su consecuencia es un retraso mental.

Kyyyyaaaa…. No puedo creérmelo, estuve haciendo este capitulo tantas y tantas veces que hasta me maree, y luego me llega esta idea, que nada tenía que ver con las anteriores y termino el capitulo a las doce y cincuenta de la noche en tres horas… ha… que chingon soy.

Los quiero mucho y muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… los quiero mucho T-T


End file.
